Wasn't meant to be
by Nene2
Summary: When Trunks gets angry at Vegeta and flies off, what does Vegeta do when he find Trunks? Please read this. All reviews are appreciated
1. Default Chapter

Wasn't meant to be  
  
"Trunks?" whispered Bulma, knocking softly on her son's door. When she didn't receive a reply, she quietly pushed open the door and peeped in. She quickly scanned the room and spotted her son at his desk, his head resting on the desk. She walked over to Trunks and noticed her son fast asleep. Bulma smiled as she gently brushed Trunks' hair out of his face. Looking at her son's peaceful face, Bulma felt reluctant to wake up Trunks, but she didn't want her son to miss dinner. Gently, Bulma shook Trunks by the shoulder.  
"Trunks, time to wake up. It's dinner time," whispered Bulma.   
Slowly Trunks eyelids began to open up. Trunks moaned softly as he opened his eyes.  
"Hey Trunks. It's time for dinner," repeated Bulma, helping her son up.  
"Hi mother," greeted Trunks sleepily rubbing his eyes.  
"Did you have a good sleep?" smiled Bulma.  
"Yeah, I did. I didn't even realise I fell asleep. I must have been really tired," replied Trunks.  
"Well, go wash your face, then come down for dinner, okay?" grinned Bulma.  
Trunks nodded tiredly. Bulma kissed her son's forehead before walking out. Trunks stretched out his arms and yawned. Reluctantly, Trunks dragged himself into the bathroom. He grabbed his towel and ran it under cold water. He squeezed it dry and wiped his face. Afterwards Trunks felt much more awake. He placed his towel away and after brushing his hair with his hand he walked out to the kitchen to join his parents for dinner. As soon as he entered the kitchen, Trunks noticed that his parents were already waiting for him. His father was in his seat waiting to be served and his mother was walking over to the dining table carrying plates of food. His mother was the first to notice him.  
"Just in time, Trunks!" greeted Bulma, sitting down in her seat.  
"It's your favourite. Beef and corn rice with gravy," added Bulma to cheer her son up.  
"Thanks mother," grinned Trunks.   
To Trunks, nothing could beat his mother's beef and corn rice loaded with gravy. Trunks glanced at his father who was already munching away. Trunks sighed and without even bothering to greet his father he sat down between his father and mother. When Trunks didn't say anything to Vegeta, Bulma immediately sensed that something was wrong. Usually Trunks would greet his father no matter what mood he was in, but Bulma decided to keep her mouth shut. During dinner, Bulma and Trunks gossiped and shared jokes, sometimes cracking up laughing. Vegeta never once joined in the conversation, but after they were about ten minutes into their meal, Vegeta decided to speak up.  
"Woman! I'm going out tomorrow."  
Both Bulma and Trunks stopped talking and looked at Vegeta. Trunks frowned at his father. He hated how his father always called his mother, 'woman.' The way he says it, it sounds like his father treats his mother as his slave. Trunks couldn't understand why and how his mother puts up with it.  
"What for, Vegeta?" asked Bulma.  
"To train of course! What else?" retorted Vegeta.  
Bulma lowered her head slightly and Trunks could sense her mother's disappointment. Trunks was about to ask his mother if she was alright, but then Bulma spoke up.  
"What time are you leaving?"  
Trunks noticed a hint of hope in his mother's eyes.  
"Early in the morning and I won't be back until late. Why?" asked Vegeta curiously.   
He too sensed that Bulma was eager to know his answer.  
"Well, I was hoping that we could go to the park tomorrow, together," replied Bulma, emphasizing the last word.  
"You can take the boy with you," replied Vegeta, ignoring Bulma's obvious hint.  
Trunks clenched his fist under the table. He didn't know why he was angry. For as long as he can remember, his father has always referred to him, as 'the boy' and he had never minded, but this time he did. The tone that Vegeta used when he called Trunks, 'boy' sounded as if Trunks was excluded from the family and he was just some stupid kid who just happens to live in the same house as him. Bulma noticed that Trunks had stopped eating. His hands were under the   
table, his lips had formed a frown and he was staring down at his half empty plate.   
"Trunks? Trunks!" called Bulma, looking at her son curiously.   
"Huh? Uh…yeah, mother?" replied Trunks returning to reality.  
"Is something wrong with the food?" asked Bulma gently.  
"No, the food's great, mother. I'm just …not hungry," answered Trunks quietly.  
Bulma's eyes widened slightly.  
'Not hungry? But only minutes ago Trunks was munching away hungrily. He's only eaten half of his dinner and to make things worse, it's his favourite meal,' thought Bulma.  
"Trunks, are you feeling alright? You look a bit red," said Bulma, feeling her son's forehead.  
"I'm fine, mother," responded Trunks.  
Slowly Bulma pulled her hand away, relieved that Trunks didn't have a fever.  
"Can I go back to my room, mother? I don't feel like eating anymore," pleaded Trunks.  
Bulma sighed and nodded, managing a slight smile at her son. Trunks returned the smile and gave his mother a warm hug. Trunks stood up and he could see his father out of the corner of his eye, but once again he said nothing. Bulma watched as her son left the kitchen and returned up the stairs.  
  
************  
  
Are you enjoying it so far? I really hope that you are. When I get some reviews I'll write up the second part. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks 


	2. Chapter 2

Wasn't meant to be 2  
  
"Vegeta, why did you have to say that?" questioned Bulma, turning to face the Saiyan prince.  
"Say what?" asked Vegeta irritated.  
"Why do you always call Trunks 'boy' or 'brat'?" asked Bulma.  
"What wrong with 'boy'?" demanded Vegeta.  
"Nothing, except that it makes Trunks feel like an outcast and he's not," retorted Bulma.  
Vegeta grunted and looked away, not finding any reason to answer Bulma.  
Bulma sighed.  
"I'm really worried about Trunks," began Bulma.  
Vegeta turned to face Bulma.  
"This is the second time he hasn't finished his meals today and he's been staying in his room a lot today. He even declined when I offered to take him to Goten's house.  
"You worry too much, woman!" exclaimed Vegeta.  
Deep down, Bulma knew that Vegeta was right.  
"I guess, but haven't you noticed Vegeta?" asked Bulma.  
"Noticed what?" asked Vegeta surprised.  
"At how much Trunks wants your attention," retorted Bulma.  
"Right, woman," replied Vegeta mocking Bulma.  
"It's true. During dinner time he was staring at you the whole time and I knew that something was wrong when he didn't greet you," said Bulma.  
"He's just in a bad mood," answered Vegeta.  
Bulma sighed. She couldn't understand why Vegeta was so dense at times.  
"Vegeta, when was the last time you had a conversation with Trunks?" asked Bulma.  
"This afternoon," answered Vegeta bluntly.  
"For your information Vegeta, a conversation is different to 'Get up boy, it's time for training'!" yelled Bulma.  
"I'm not his babysitter, woman!" replied Vegeta.  
"No, but you are his father! Maybe it's about time you acted like one!" cried Bulma angrily, standing up, almost reaching her bursting point.  
Vegeta frowned and turned away.  
Bulma took a deep breath and sat down, trying her hardest to control her temper.  
"Why don't you go up and check on Trunks, Vegeta?" suggested Bulma in a calm voice.  
"That is your job, woman! Not mine," answered Vegeta annoyed.  
That just crossed the line.  
"Listen you Saiyan! Trunks is your son and he is part of your responsibility too!" screamed Bulma.  
"Alright, alright. I'll go check on the boy before you blow a blood vessel," replied Vegeta, standing up and walking away.  
Bulma could only stare after Vegeta. She couldn't believe that Vegeta had listened to her for once. Suddenly Bulma smiled, because she realised that Vegeta did care about Trunks and his reply was his way of showing that he cared.  
Meanwhile, up in Trunks' bedroom, Trunks was leaning against his window ledge looking out at the bright sky, enjoying the peaceful breeze blow through his lavender hair. He loved summer time. Even though it was late the night was still very bright. That's one thing Trunks loved about summer. He could always go to the park or just out in the garden and it would still be warm and bright. Whenever he was a young boy he always loved to just sit in his room. It was a place he could beat the hell out of his bed and cry himself to sleep without anyone noticing. He loved how he was never interrupted when he was in his room and he was grateful for that privacy he had.   
Trunks hadn't even bothered to switch on the lights, since the moonlight was bright enough and he wanted to see the stars more clearly. Besides, he felt that this darkness expressed what he was feeling right now. Emptiness and loneliness.   
Trunks couldn't stop thinking about the way his father had called him 'boy'. He didn't understand why his father never called him by his name or just 'son'. Trunks had tried his best to cover his hurt in front of his mother. He really did, but he knew that his mother had found out. He could never keep anything away from his mother.  
"Is it something I did when I was young?" asked Trunks.  
He hated his father for never showing any concern for him or his mother. Again Trunks felt angry and frustrated, but he retained his temper from getting anymore out of hand.  
Suddenly Trunks could feel an energy approaching his room. He knew it was his father, but unlike usual Trunks didn't want to see his father. Trunks sensed his father's power even before he heard the footsteps.   
Trunks heard his door creaking open but he didn't even turn around, though he did clench the window ledge.  
He heard his father frown and he could feel his father's eyes on him.   
"What do you want?" asked Trunks coldly.  
"Nothing, your mother was worried about you, so I came out to check on you," answered Vegeta in an expressionless tone that Trunks despised.  
"At least she cares," replied Trunks.  
"What's that mean, brat?" asked Vegeta.  
"It means that she cares about me unlike you!" yelled Trunks, his back still facing his father.  
"Alright, that's it. Are you going to tell me what is wrong?" asked Vegeta.  
"Nothing is wrong and you can tell mother that everything is fine," cried Trunks.   
Trunks heard his father hiss at him.  
"Tell her yourself. I'm not your personal messenger like Kakarot's second brat," retorted Vegeta leaning against Trunks' door.  
Trunks could feel the window ledge breaking under his fist. He spun around and glared at the figure standing against his door.  
"Don't you say anything about Goten! He's never done anything to you. You can say whatever you want about me, but you leave Goten out of this!" cried Trunks in a dangerous tone.  
Vegeta smirked.  
"Anyway, you better go down and tell your mother that you're fine before her hair falls out," retorted Vegeta, ignoring Trunks' threats.   
Trunks turned around.  
"At least she cares, which is more than you ever will," whispered Trunks quietly, but not quiet enough for Vegeta not to hear it.  
Trunks could hear his father take in a deep breath.  
"Look you brat! I haven't got time to waste with the likes of you, so are you going to tell me what's wrong or not!" snapped Vegeta.  
"Nothing is wrong!" yelled Trunks.  
"Now get out! This is my room. I didn't invite you!" yelled Trunks.  
Vegeta's eyes widened slightly in shock.  
Trunks had not expected to say what he just said, but he was just so mad that he couldn't control himself. For a few seconds there was complete silence. Finally the silence was too awkward for Trunks.  
"Well?" asked Trunks.  
When silence met his call, Trunks began to feel uncomfortable, but still resisted to face his father.  
"Father?" called Trunks quietly.  
Slowly Trunks turned his head. He was surprised to not spot his father anywhere in his room. He looked around to make sure that his father wasn't sitting on his bed or poking at his belongings. Sure enough his father was gone. His father had left without so much as a hiss. Somehow this made Trunks feel mad. Without even thinking twice he stepped up on the window ledge and flew off. He flew through the sky, the wind ruffling his hair. He powered up and flew faster and faster.  
  
***********  
  
Was it okay? I hope that you all liked it because i did. I plan on posting my third part rael soon but for now, please review this story and tell me your thoughts. Thanks a lot 


	3. Chapter 3

Wasn't meant to be 3  
  
Back at Bulma's home Vegeta had left Trunks' room feeling annoyed.  
Bulma glanced up at Vegeta.  
"Well?" asked Bulma, smirking at Vegeta.  
"We have a brat for a kid," replied Vegeta. Bulma stared at Vegeta. Suddenly she realised that things had not gone according to plan.  
Trunks had landed in a park that his mother always took him to. This was a place that Trunks often came with Goten. They would just sit and talk, sometimes they would even train together.  
Trunks sat with his knees close to his chest and began to sob. He couldn't help it. He was just too mad. His father had ignore him and he hated him for doing so. Trunks wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face in his knees.   
"Vegeta, what happened to Trunks?" asked Bulma.  
"I don't know and I don't care," responded Vegeta.  
Bulma started to walk up to Trunks' room. When she entered the room she noticed that her son's window was opened. Bulma immediately knew that Trunks had flown off since the window was closed before. Annoyed, Bulma walked back to the lounge. In the lounge, Vegeta looked up at Bulma.  
"Trunks left," answered Bulma.  
"Figures," replied Vegeta.  
Once again, Bulma could feel her body boiling up.  
"What did you say to Trunks, Vegeta?" demanded Bulma.  
"Nothing," answered Vegeta.  
"Fine! But right now you are going to go get Trunks!" yelled Bulma.  
"YOU go find him yourself," yelled Vegeta.  
"Vegeta," said Bulma quietly, closing her eyes.  
Suddenly she snapped open her eyes and stared at Vegeta so much that it almost scared Vegeta.  
"GO! GET! HIM!" screamed Bulma, each word louder than the last one.  
Abruptly, Vegeta stood up and flew off to find his son. He couldn't stand hearing Bulma scream.  
In the meantime, Trunks had stopped crying. He realised that there was no point in crying. He walked over to the lake and looked in. He gasped and stepped back when he saw his father's face, but he soon realised that his eyes were only playing tricks on him. He huddled himself into a ball and sat by the lake.  
Vegeta had not known where his son had gone, but he could sense his son's power. Having found his son's trace, Vegeta figured that his son had headed north. Vegeta powered up and followed the power.   
Trunks could feel a power level approaching him. The power level was too low to be Goku's power and too high to be Goten's power. Trunks knew that this power level could only belong to one person. As much as he didn't want to believe it he knew that it was his father. Trunks sighed.  
'Well, no point in running. He's probably already tracked me down and if he's mad, running will only make things worse,' thought Trunks.  
'But if he wants me, he's got to fight me first,' thought Trunks. Trunks waited for his father. He   
didn't see any reason to hide. He didn't want to make his father angrier than he possibly was.  
Soon Trunks saw his father. Vegeta flew down to meet his son. Vegeta stood three metres away from Trunks and glared at him. Trunks stood up straight and looked his father straight in the eye.  
"You brat," began Vegeta in a calm voice, "Are in a hell lot of trouble."  
Trunks only glared at his father and then he put his hands on his hips.  
"Yeah, well I've been in trouble before. What's so different about this time?" asked Trunks, mocking his father.   
Trunks had expected to get punished, but he was not at all prepared for the knee that drove up his stomach. Trunks gasped and fell over his father's lap. Through the pain that Trunks was feeling he heard his father say, "That's the difference."  
  
***********  
  
Thanks to all of those who reviewed my first two chapters. I'm sorry that this is taking so long, but i want to do a good job. Please review this chapter and I'll have the next chapter up soon. Thank 


	4. Chapter 4

Wasn't meant to be 4  
  
Vegeta threw his son away from him. Trunks mind felt like it had just stopped for a second and Trunks had suddenly forgotten how to breathe for a few seconds.  
Vegeta looked at his son who was having difficulty breathing.  
"Half of that was for making me have to come out and find you and the other half was for making your mother worry," explained Vegeta, glaring at the boy who was now lying two metres away from him on the ground. The pain that was running through Trunks' stomach was unbearable, but Trunks was determined to get up and face his father. Slowly yet painfully Trunks pushed himself up with one hand as he wrapped his other arm around his waist, hopefully to ease the pain. When Trunks finally stood up he clenched his fist at the sight of his father smirking at him.  
"I can see why that woman cares so much about you now. You're so weak. You're pathetic boy,' said Vegeta, the smirk never leaving his face.  
"When did you ever notice mother?" asked Trunks through clenched teeth. His voice was dry and low, almost in a dangerous tone.  
"What was that, brat?' asked Vegeta, eying his son curiously.  
"I said when did you ever notice mother!" yelled Trunks. "You don't care about mother. You never did. You don't care about anyone, but yourself. I can't see what mother sees in you," cried Trunks, his power level rising slightly.  
"Shut up brat! What goes on between your mother and I are none of your business!" snapped Vegeta angrily.  
"Why not? She's my mother and unlike you, I care about her!" yelled Trunks.  
"Listen you…" began Vegeta pointing a finger at his son.  
"No, you listen, father," interrupted Trunks. "You never cared about me. You don't give a damn about me. All my life I've tried to make you proud of me. To make you take a second glance at me, but now I know that I have only been fooling myself. You just want to get rid of me, don't you? You didn't even want to be a father, I was just an accident, wasn't I? I was never meant to be born, right?' cried Trunks, lowering his head and sobbed in defeat. Not in defeat as if he lost a fight, but in defeat that this was what his life was to be. Crying because this is his fate.  
Vegeta's eyes widened in shock finally realising his son's feelings, but he hid his emotions.  
"Stop your whimpering, boy. You're giving me a headache. Let's go back before your mother gets a heart attack," ordered Vegeta.  
Trunks suddenly looked up, all of his sadness was now filled with anger.  
"Didn't you even hear what I just said? Did any of my words even go through your head?" snapped Trunks eying his father angrily.  
"Why should I care about what you're feeling? Are you coming or not?" asked Vegeta impatiently. Vegeta looked at Trunks for a couple of seconds, waiting for a reply. When he didn't receive one, Vegeta turned his back to Trunks and started to walk away. After two steps, Vegeta turned around and looked at his son, who was still glaring at him.  
"As far as I'm concerned, you brat, isn't worth being called my son," added Vegeta in an icy tone.  
Trunks felt like someone had just stabbed him in the heart. He shook his head slightly trying to convince himself that he didn't hear what his father had just said, but when he saw Vegeta glare at him he knew that he couldn't fool himself. At that very moment, no physical pain could even come near to the emotional pain he was feeling. Trunks would rather be killed than have his   
father reject him as his son. Trunks felt like bursting out in tears, but he wouldn't let himself.  
"Fine!" yelled Trunks, through watery eyes. His voice was dry, but he didn't want to sound weak in front of his father.  
"After all, you don't deserve a son like me. Besides, if my future self could live without a father, I'm sure I can too!" cried Trunks in the same icy tone that Vegeta had used. Trunks didn't believe a single word he just said, but he wasn't about to show it in front of his father.   
Vegeta smirked and turned around, but then he stopped. He turned around and faced his son for the last time.   
  
"You're not worthy of being called a saiyan. You're just a pathetic brat," spat Vegeta.  
  
*******  
  
That wasn't too bad was it? Please tell me what you think. Thanks for all of the reviews so far. Really appreciate them.  
Sorry that this is taking so long. 


	5. Chapter 5

Wasn't meant to be 5  
  
Vegeta turned and left his son standing by himself, and this time he didn't look back.  
Trunks clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white.  
'Just a pathetic brat,' his father's words repeating in his head.  
'I'm not a pathetic brat. I'm not,' thought Trunks clenching his fists even tighter.  
"I'm NOT!!!" screamed Trunks, surprising Vegeta who turned around. With a cry of pure rage Trunks transformed into a super saiyan and lunged himself at his father. He aimed a fist at Vegeta, only to be caught by his father's hand. Trunks swung his left hand at Vegeta, but Vegeta dodged it effortlessly. Trunks tried to kick his father, but Vegeta kneed his son in the stomach was again. Trunks doubled over his father's lap. Right then, Trunks regretted saying that no physical pain could come even close to his father's rejection of him, because his father had just proven him wrong. Vegeta delivered a kick to Trunks' chest, causing him to skid across the ground. The dirt covered him from head to toe. Vegeta just stood and watched as his son attempted to get up. Trunks yelled out in agony as he tried to push himself up. Finally Trunks managed to get up on his knees and hands. He coughed up a couple drops of blood before he looked up at his father. Trunks couldn't even describe the hatred he felt when he saw his father's expressionless face looking back down at him. Trunks' eyes swelled up with tears as he slowly stood up on his feet.  
"I hate you," muttered Trunks still glaring at his father.  
"I HATE YOU!!!!" screamed Trunks so loud that the entire park shook and before Vegeta could say anything Trunks powered up and flew off.  
Vegeta merely looked up at the trail of bright light that his son left, but he made no effort to follow his son. Instead Vegeta turned around and flew back to the Capsule Corporation.  
At Capsule Corporation, Bulma was pacing back and forth in the lounge so much that she was wearing the carpet out. She couldn't stop worrying about Trunks. For the whole day she had sensed that something was wrong with Trunks, but she had never imagined it to be this serious. Suddenly she could hear a noise from outside. Quickly she approached the window hoping that it was Trunks. As she stood behind the window, Vegeta flew in. Bulma looked at Vegeta and then outside, hoping that Trunks was close behind, but she couldn't see Trunks anywhere.  
"Vegeta, where is Trunks?" asked Bulma. Vegeta ignored her and walked away.  
"Vegeta! Where is our son?" demanded Bulma.  
"He went off," answered Vegeta, not even bothering to turn around.  
"Went where?" asked Bulma.  
"How am I supposed to know? He probably went to Kakorat's house," replied Vegeta, before leaving.   
Bulma stood in shock. She knew that Vegeta and Trunks must have argued and Trunks left. She didn't know what to do, but suddenly a thought struck her. Quickly Bulma ran to the phone and punched in Goku's phone number.  
The phone rang for several second and Bulma felt more and more anxious with each unanswered ring. Just as she was about to hang up, someone picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" greeted a calm voice.  
"Gohan, this is Bulma," answered Bulma, who was quiet out of breath.  
"Bulma, what's wrong? You sound worried," asked Gohan confused.  
"Trunks has gone missing. I was wondering if he was at your house."  
"Trunks? No, he's not here. What happened to Trunks, Bulma?"  
"I'm not really sure, Gohan, but he ran off earlier this evening and Vegeta went to find him, but he came back alone. He just said that Trunks left. I'm suspecting that they got into an argument. I'm really worried about Trunks."  
"Do you want us to help you find Trunks?"  
"No, its okay. I don't want you guys to have to worry about our problems and I don't think Chi Chi would be too happy either."  
"You sure Bulma? I don't mind, really and I'm sure that mum would understand."  
"No, its fine Gohan, really."  
"Okay then. Well, if Trunks shows up we'll give you a call."  
"Thanks a lot Gohan."  
"No problems, Bulma. I hope you find Trunks soon."  
"Me too. Goodbye Gohan," said Bulma.  
"Bye Bulma," answered Gohan.  
Sadly Bulma placed the phone down. She began to feel her eyes water. With a look of determination Bulma raced up the stairs and into her bedroom. Quickly she grabbed her coat and capsule. Bulma ran out of her room and through the lounge, but just before she reached the dining room she bumped into Vegeta. Vegeta looked at the capsule in Bulma's hand.  
"Where are you going?" asked Vegeta, following Bulma to the front door.  
"To find Trunks," answered Bulma putting her coat on.  
"But you don't even know where the brat is," replied Vegeta.  
"Well, I'll search the entire country if I have to. My son is out there by himself and you might not care, but I DO!!!" yelled Bulma, slamming the door behind her with so much force that bits of the wall broke down. Outside Bulma opened her capsule and revealed a car. She hoped in and stepped on the accelerator.  
"Wait for me, Trunks. I'm coming," whispered Bulma as she sped off into the night.  
  
*******  
  
Well how do you like it? I would really like to thank all those who reviewed the first few chapters. I'm very grateful. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks 


	6. Chapter 6

Wasn't meant to be 6  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks had landed on quiet and peaceful part of the forest. This was Trunks' favourite place, not even Goten knew about this place. Here in the forest, Trunks could train alone and figure out his problems in his life. Trunks always enjoyed being here, because it is so beautiful and no one ever came here. There was a calm waterfall and lake that Trunks often swam in an enjoyed himself, but today he was not in the mood.  
Trunks landed beside a tree and suddenly he let out a loud scream into the sky to let loose all of his anger. He shot a powerful blast, which disintegrated a large chuck of rocks. Trunks slumped against the tree and cried.  
"Why? Why, do I have such a heartless father?" sobbed Trunks.  
'Everything I do is for him. I've always tried to be the way he wants me to be. I don't get it. Why does he hate me? He never looks at me. He never smiles at me. From the day I was born the only expression I have ever seen is his smirk. What is it in me that he dislikes so much that he hates me?' Trunks blinked a couple of times to try and stop his tears from flowing out, but failed.  
'All my life I've tried to gain his acceptance, but now I see that there's no point in trying anymore. He doesn't care anyway. No one cares. I bet that even if I kill myself in front of my father he would probably just smirk. Why can't father see how important it is for me to gain his approval? It seems like the more I try to gain his approval, the less I do so.'  
"I give up," muttered Trunks.   
Feeling his eyelids getting heavier, Trunks crawled over to the lake, since he was too weak to walk. Trunks cupped his hands and splashed some water onto his face to try and keep himself awake. He stared into the lake and as the ripples reformed he noticed how much he resembled his father. Even though his hair and eye colours were from his mother, everything else was from his father. His facial appearance, face shape, eyes, his physical structure and even his attitude are from Vegeta.  
"No!" cried Trunks. "I'm not like Vegeta. I'm not him," yelled Trunks smashing a fist into the water, distorting the image. Tears flowed out of his eyes and Trunks couldn't stop them despite his best efforts.  
"Why do I look like him?" cried Trunks.  
'Because you are his son,' answered his conscience.  
"He doesn't even treat me as his son," sobbed Trunks.  
'Maybe so, but he is your father nonetheless and you care about him.'  
"No, I don't care about him. I don't care what happens to him," snapped Trunks.  
"You do care about him. You've sacrificed everything for him. You love him and you respect him.'  
"No! That's not true. I don't love him. He doesn't deserve my respect," yelled Trunks, pushing his conscience away. Trunks stood up, but fell back down again. He winced at the pain coming from his stomach. Suddenly a large gust of wind blew past and Trunks shivered. Only just now had he noticed how cold it was. Trunks lay down on the warm grass and curled himself up into a ball to keep himself warm. Soon slept overtook him.  
  
*******  
  
Hey everyone! Sorry that this is such a short chapter. I hope you liked it nonetheless. Please review it. I'm really working hard to do the best I can with this story. 


	7. Chapter 7

Wasn't meant to be 7  
  
For now, Bulma had been driving for nearly an hour and still she hadn't found Trunks. She was beginning to fear the worse for her son. Suddenly she remembered a place that she has not yet checked.  
"The forest," whispered Bulma to herself. "How could I have forgotten the forest? Trunks loves going to the forest!" exclaimed Bulma. Quickly she sped off in the direction of the forest. As she approached the forest, Bulma was glad that it was summer, hence, the sky was still rather bright. She hopped out of the car and ran into the forest. Bulma search every cave and every river. She called out her son's name repeatedly, but never got a reply. Bulma was about to leave when she spotted a small figure curled up on the ground. Quietly Bulma tiptoed towards the figure. When she was about five meters away she recognised the figure as being her son.  
"Oh my God! Trunks!" screamed Bulma, running over to her child. Bulma knelt down beside her son and shook his shoulders.  
"Trunks? Trunks, don't you dare be pulling this on me!" yelled Bulma, her eyes filled with tears. Gently, Bulma turned her son around, so that she could see him in full view. When she did so she gasped and took a step back. Her son's hair was covered in dirt, his face, arms and legs were all bruised and there was a dried up stream of blood leading from his mouth down to his chin. His top was torn and had several bloodstains on it and his pants were ripped.  
Bulma clasped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Streams of tears flowed down her cheeks.  
"Trunks," whispered Bulma. She checked his pulse and put her finger in front of his nostrils to check whether her son was breathing or not. Bulma sighed a breath of relieve when she realised that Trunks' heart was beating and that he was breathing. Gently, she lifted her son into her arms and carried him back to the car. Trunks was heavier than Bulma thought, but she wasn't about to give up now. Bulma bent down to look at her son and she almost smiled looking at her son's peaceful face. Slowly she bent down and kissed Trunks on the forehead. When they finally reached the car, Bulma carefully laid her son down in the seat beside her. Bulma got into her own seat and sped home. She held onto her son's hand tightly, afraid that if she let go she would lose her only son. After what seemed like forever they finally made it back to Capsule Corporation. Once again, Bulma carried her son into her house. She kicked open the front door abruptly since it was unlocked. She carried Trunks straight to his bedroom, but halfway she met Vegeta. She turned and glared at Vegeta the same way Trunks had. At first Vegeta just looked at Bulma with an expressionless face, but when he saw Trunks, bruised and unconscious in Bulma's arms his eyes widened in shock. Vegeta had no idea that he had injured his son so badly. Bulma walked past Vegeta and carried her son up the stairs to his bedroom. She set her son down on his bed. She changed him into his pyjamas and tucked him in, before she carried his clothes to the laundry. On her way, Vegeta approached her.  
"Bulma, Im" began Vegeta awkwardly.  
"Save it, Vegeta," interrupted Bulma and she walked away.  
  
**********  
Hey everyone. Sorry that it took me so long to put up this chapter. I really hope that you like this chapter and please review it. ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 8

Wasn't meant to be 8  
  
After an hour of rest Trunks woke up. Trunks had expected to wake up in the forest, but instead he found himself in his bedroom.  
"What the…? How did I get here?" asked Trunks as he slowly sat up, cringing at the pain in his   
stomach. Just then Bulma walked in.  
"Trunks, you're awake!" cried Bulma happily.  
"Mother!" smiled Trunks. He was happy to see her.  
Bulma wrapped her arms around her son and Trunks hugged her back.  
"You had me so worried, Trunks. I thought that I lost you," cried Bulma.  
"I'm sorry mother. Everything is fine now, mother. Don't worry," comforted Trunks.  
"Mother," began Trunks, letting go of his mother.  
"How did I end up here?" asked Trunks.  
"When your father came home by himself I went out to find you and when I did I took you home," explained Bulma.  
'When your father came home by himself.' His mother's word repeated in his head. So his father had made no attempt to follow him. He had just left him. Trunks' smile faded away.  
Bulma noticed Trunks' sudden change of mood.  
"Trunks," started Bulma, sitting closer to her son. "What happened between you and your father?" asked Bulma quietly.  
"Nothing, mother," lied Trunks, since he didn't want his mother to worry about his problems.  
"Trunks," said Bulma.   
Trunks looked up at his mother and he knew that he couldn't hide anything from her.  
Trunks took a deep breathe before replying.   
"Father and I got into an argument and I flew off."  
"What about all those bruises?" continued Bulma, wanting to know about everything that happened to her son.  
Trunks gulped. He looked at his mother's worried face looking back down at him. Trunks didn't know what to say.  
"Those are from…" began Trunks but stopped. He was at a loss of words. Part of him wanted to tell his mother about the way his father had punched him, to tell her how much pain his father had caused him, but one side of his brain wouldn't let him. No matter how hard Trunks tried to speak, the one side of his brain prevented him from doing so.   
"Vegeta hit you, right?" answered Bulma for Trunks.  
Trunks kept his mouth close and didn't even nod or shake his head. When Bulma wrapped her arms around Trunks, Trunks couldn't help but cry. He hugged his mother with all of his might and just allowed his tears to flow out.  
"Its okay Trunks. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want," comforted Bulma, patting her son's back. As much as she wanted to know the full story she didn't want to force Trunks into telling her.  
"You better get some rest. I'll wake you up when it's dinner time," said Bulma, tucking her son in.  
"Can I just sit in bed, mother? I don't feel like sleeping. I just want to think about things," sobbed Trunks.  
Bulma nodded and managed a smile at her son. She leaned forward and kissed her son's cheek before getting up. She looked at her son, who was just staring out the window before she walked away. When she reached the door she bumped into Vegeta. Trunks turned his head and faced his father. He stared at his father in a strange way, almost as if he doesn't know him. Bulma glared at Vegeta.  
"What do you want, Vegeta?" asked Bulma coldly.  
"I want to talk to the boy," answered Vegeta bluntly, gazing at Bulma.  
Trunks' eyes widened slightly.  
Bulma pushed past Vegeta and ran down the stairs. Vegeta looked back at Bulma running.  
Suddenly Vegeta turned and looked at his son. Vegeta only met Trunks' eyes for less than a second before Trunks quickly looked out the window. Trunks didn't want to look at his father, remembering the pain he caused him. For a couple of seconds, neither Vegeta nor Trunks said anything, but then Trunks finally spoke up.  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out training in your gravity room like you always   
do?" snapped Trunks not even bothering to turn around. Trunks had expected his father to yell at him, but he was surprised to hear footsteps approaching him. Slowly he turned his head around to face his father. When Vegeta sat down on Trunks' bed beside him, Trunks flinched and pushed himself away from his father, scared of what his father might do to him.   
"What do you want?" asked Trunks in a wobbly voice clenching his fists together.  
Vegeta still didn't say a word.  
"If you're here to punish me then just do it quick," cried Trunks shutting his eye and waited for the blow, but it never came. Slowly Trunks opened his eyes. His father looked at him with the tiniest hint of kindness and concern in his eyes.  
"Are you okay?" asked Vegeta finally.  
Trunks' mouth nearly fell open in shock. This was most certainly not what Trunks had expected to hear. But he stopped himself.  
"I've been punched in the stomach twice, I've got bruises all over me and my father's rejected me as his son, yeah I'll live," replied Trunks in a sarcastic way, mocking his father. Vegeta lowered his head slightly. Vegeta knew that out of all of the things that Trunks had just said, it was the rejection that hurted him the most.  
"Trunks, I just want you to know that I'm sorry about what happened before," said Vegeta quietly.  
"What do you mean? When are you ever sorry?" demanded Trunks, sitting up even straighter to face Vegeta, but sat back down at the pain in his stomach.   
"I'm sorry about hurting you," continued Vegeta. When Vegeta reached out his hand to try and grab his son's hand, Trunks pulled his hand away.  
"No you're lying! You aren't sorry. You're only saying this because mother told you to. You hate me!" screamed Trunks.  
"I don't hate you Trunks. I never did," answered Vegeta gently but firmly. Gently, Vegeta placed his hand on Trunks' head and started to ruffle his hair gently. For a second, Trunks was lost in his father's eyes. For the first time ever, they weren't full of pride and arrogance. Then Trunks snapped out of his thoughts. Abruptly, Trunks pushed his father's hand away from his head.  
"Stop acting like you care!" yelled Trunks. "This is all a trick. I'm not stupid. I know you don't care if I live or die. You never did. I know you don't want me as you son. I'm not worth being called your son, right?" cried Trunks, tears streaming down his face.  
Trunks shut his eyes. Suddenly Trunks felt a hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes and for the first time in his life, he saw his father smiling at him.  
"Trunks, I have always been proud of you and having a son like you is the best thing that has ever happened to me," whispered Vegeta. Trunks could only stare, because these words coming out of his father's mouth was like a dream to him. A dream he had always wished would come true.  
"I admit, when your mother told me that she was pregnant with you and that I was the father I was shocked, horrified. I didn't want to become a father, because I didn't think I had what it took to be a father. I didn't want my own child to grow up with the same life as me. I didn't want anyone to feel the pain that I went through, Trunks. And especially not my child."  
Trunks continued to stare at his father, completely speechless. This wasn't like his father to be so open to anyone.   
"But when I look at you now, I can finally see that even someone like me can change," continued Vegeta.  
"Then why are you always so harsh to me and never show any concern for me," asked Trunks.  
"Because I didn't know how to tell you," answered Vegeta.  
"How to tell me what?" persuaded Trunks.  
"Just how much I love you, Trunks. How much you mean to me. You're my life, Trunks. You're from my own blood, Trunks. I can't begin to tell you how important you are in my life," replied Vegeta.  
Trunks could feel his body shaking.  
"Y..you mean it?" asked Trunks quietly.  
"Every word of it, son," smiled Vegeta.  
This was the first time Vegeta had called Trunks, son. Trunks couldn't control himself anymore as he lunged himself at his father and hugged his waist. Tears bursted out of Trunks' eyes. Not tears of sadness or anger, but tears of happiness and joy.  
"Father! I'm so sorry," cried Trunks.  
"No, I'm sorry Trunks," replied Vegeta hugging his son close to him.  
"I love you, father," sobbed Trunks.  
"I love you too, Trunks," smiled Vegeta holding his son tightly.  
Outside leaning against the door was Bulma who had been eavesdropping on the whole conservation. Her eyes too were filled with tears.  
'Things are going to change around here from now on. And Trunks and Vegeta's relationship is going to take a turn for the better,' smiled Bulma.  
  
*********  
I'm really sorry that it took me this long to upload this chapter. This is the final chapter of this story. I hope that you all enjoy it. And I really am grateful to all of those who reviewed this story. Your support has been just wonderful. Thank you all. ^_^  
  
If anyone would like to email me at kitty_dreams@hotmail.com please feel free, because I would love to talk to you, or if you have any comments about this fan fic.  
  
Thanks again and have a great day. 


End file.
